


You, Me, and the Sunset

by Destiny_Writes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, Cloud Watching, Fluff, Hiking, M/M, Sunsets, attempted kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Writes/pseuds/Destiny_Writes
Summary: (This is based on Muku's SSR card, "Take My hand's" backstage story. That means there are major spoilers up ahead! Just a warning for anyone who hasn't read it :3)The main reason Muku wanted to go there was because of the local legend: if you come there and watch the sunset with the person you like, then they’ll definitely return your feelings. He just wanted to go because he liked these kinds of legends, but then again, if he went with Yuki and they watched the sunset together… would he be able to return his feelings for him?
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	You, Me, and the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with my third fanfic and my second A3! fanfic! Yeah, It's another Muku x Yuki one but I'm anxious about writing other ships cause I'm afraid of getting other character's canon personalities wrong... Well, I'm just hoping that everyone enjoys this! I worked hard on it, after all :3

“That’s it for today, everyone!”

Muku flinched, as the loud call of his director broke him from his train of thought. What was he doing again..? Oh right, he was just having a practice with everyone...

“Good work today, friends!” Citron exclaimed happily.

“Right back at you!” Sakuya responded, picking up a prop from the ground. “Okay, let’s start putting everything away.” Right after he said that, everyone followed his word, putting props back where they belonged and getting ready for what was next on their schedule.

As he watched everyone, Muku frowned. Despite the nice environment they were in, and the positive vibe he was getting from his friends, something was bugging him. He glanced toward the mountain behind him, large and exposed in all its glory. Sighing, he looked down at the ground. ‘It would be nice to go up there with somebody…’ he thought.

“What’s up, Muku?” A feminine voice asked next to him. He yelped in surprise, whipping his head around to face the director, who looked at him with concern. “You seem kinda antsy.”

Smiling nervously, Muku responded instantly. “Oh, uhm… I-it’s nothing! Uh, I’ll go and help clean up the props!” He spun around and walked away from her, doing just as he said he’d do before sighing once more, looking back at everyone. As his eyes scanned the area, he found the director standing directly in the middle of their rehearsal space, probably ready to announce what they’d do next.

Izumi cleared her throat before speaking, grabbing everyone’s attention. “That’s it for cleaning up the rehearsal space, so next on the schedule is…” She held up some papers in her hand and scanned them over before continuing. “...free time until dinner! Everyone, you’re free to do whatever you want until evening.” As Muku heard this, he brightened up instantly. Free time, just what he needed! With his mood lightened, he looked over everyone, searching for someone to join him on his trip up the mountain.

Muku noticed a small group of individuals talking amongst themselves. Masumi, Tenma, Itaru, and Kazunari…. Masumi and Itaru would be unwilling, Tenma wasn’t the best person to go hiking in a forest with, but Kazunari..? He could go ask him! He began walking over to the group until he noticed the large sketchbook that Kazunari held underneath his arm. Muku frowned, realizing that Kazunari had plans for the rest of the day. He didn’t want to bug him if that was the case.

“Ah!” He realized, a great idea popping up in his mind. Sakuya would probably want to join him! Turning around to face the pink-haired boy, he stopped in his tracks once he saw him talking to Misumi.

“Sakuya! Wanna look for triangles with me?” Misumi asked excitedly. 

Sakuya smiled back at him. “Ooh, can I? I’d love to!”

As Muku watched the two, he frowned, deflated. ‘Guess Misumi and Sakuya are already taken…’ He thought somberly. Sighing, he turned away from them and thought over who he had left. There was Citron, Tsuzuru, the director, and…

...Yuki.

Muku flushed. Just thinking about him made his heart pound. For some reason, he loved everything about Yuki. From his talent at sewing to his brash personality, all of it made his chest explode with warmth. But there was one thing in particular that the two secretly shared with each other...

Trust was what he wanted to say, but he felt that it was more than just that. The first time Yuki broke down, Muku was there to help him out. But it wasn’t just that, Yuki allowed Muku to console him. It wasn’t often that Yuki would ask for another’s help, let alone allow someone to hold him so closely like that. But even so, Muku thought nothing of it at first. Well, that was, until the fourth time Yuki came into his and Kazunari’s room, asking for a shoulder to cry on. It was soon he realized that Yuki would come to him, and only him for comfort. Nobody else had seen Yuki like this, or whispered sweet compliments to him like he did, or stroked his soft, silky hair...

He broke from his thoughts instantly and glanced over to where Yuki was, heading back over to his tent. ‘It wouldn’t be that bad of an idea to ask him… right?’ Staring back down at the ground, he twiddled his thumbs, considering the option. The main reason he wanted to go there was because of the local legend: if you come there and watch the sunset with the person you like, then they’ll definitely return your feelings. He just wanted to go because he liked these kinds of legends, but then again, if he went with Yuki and they watched the sunset together…

The thought of him confessing to Yuki and him returning his feelings crossed his mind.

Muku’s face grew warmer and a fuzzy feeling spread throughout his chest. The feeling was no different than what someone would’ve felt in a shojo manga. ‘What if… I confessed to him there..?’ He thought. But right afterward he shook his head violently. No. He’d surely mess it up somehow, and there’s no telling whether or not Yuki actually wanted to come with him. Besides... he was just a stupid, ugly, weakling who wasn’t any more important than the pile of leftovers on a plate after a meal…

He slapped his cheeks with both hands. ‘No, come on Muku, this isn’t the time to have self-deprecating thoughts about yourself. You’re just asking Yuki whether he wants to come with you or not, it’s no big deal.’ And it was fine if Yuki said no, Muku was sure that he had his own things to do outside of practice as well. Yuki wasn’t the type to go hiking much anyways, so it was perfectly understandable if he didn’t want to tag along.

Gathering up all his courage, he made his final decision and ran over to his tent first to grab whatever he’d need. After grabbing what he needed, checking, and double-checking what he packed in his backpack, he took in a few deep breaths and started over to Yuki’s tent, worry and anticipation filling his gut. Oh the way there, he started to have second thoughts. He was already in front of his tent, however, and before he could stop himself, he was already opening his mouth to call out his name. “Yuki?” It was silent, almost a whisper as he said it.

He hoped that Yuki didn’t hear him, he was having a minor panic attack inside. Despite this, Muku’s wishes were in vain, and he heard the zipper to Yuki’s tent open. Said boy peeked his head out curiously, looking up at him. “Oh, hey Muku.” He watched as Yuki exited the tent fully and stood up, meeting his gaze.

Before Muku could speak, however, he noticed that Yuki’s bangs were pinned up again. He always saw it like that in the practice room, but it was very rare to see him like that out of practice. He always thought that it looked adorable on him, so to see him like this, right here, right now, made his heart flutter.

“Uh, hello? Weren’t you gonna ask me something?” Yuki asked impatiently.

Muku flinched at Yuki’s tone of voice. Was he getting too carried away by how cute Yuki looked? That would be embarrassing… “U-um, yeah! I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to hike up that mountain with me?” He glanced at it, and Yuki followed his gaze. “I heard that the view up there is really picturesque!” There was silence as Yuki considered his options, making Muku grip his backpack’s straps tightly out of worry.

“...Sure.” Yuki finally answered. A sudden weight lifted off of Muku’s shoulders, making the tense feeling disappear as Yuki agreed to his request. “It might give me some design inspiration.” He added in.

Ah, right. Muku felt deflated. Of course, his reason was because of sewing. He probably thought that it was more interesting than him, anyway... ‘Well...at least there’s a reason for him to tag along...’ He thought. “Uh… yeah.” He responded quietly.

“I just need some time to pack, is that alright with you?” Yuki asked, removing the pin holding his bangs up. Muku nodded, not saying another word. Once Yuki was fully inside his tent, Muku sighed.

What did Yuki think of him? Maybe he thought of him as just a classmate or a troupe mate… were they friends? He’d never heard Yuki call him a friend… but he was the only one who knew Yuki. Underneath that personality of his was something fragile, and only Muku has seen it. So they had to be friends, right? Did… did the comfort mean nothing to Yuki? Was he really that useless?

Before Muku could reminisce any longer, Yuki suddenly came out of his tent. He was wearing something comfortable but easy to move in, and he carried a backpack on his back. Not to mention that his clothes had several hints of cute patterns, little reminders of Yuki’s hobbies and tastes. “Alright, I’m ready. Where’s the trail?” He asked him.

“Oh! Uh, I spoke to one of the staff members before practice for directions, and the trail should be right over… there!” Muku pointed to an opening in the trees, a metal sign accompanying it with details about the trail. “Cmon Yuki, let’s go!” He started toward the opening and Yuki followed close behind him. While they were walking, Muku glanced back at Yuki to see how he felt about it. His expression, as usual, seemed nonchalant and unchanging. He didn’t seem annoyed, but he wasn’t excited either. In truth, Muku had no idea how Yuki felt at all.

Unfortunately, Yuki noticed his staring and quickly brought it up. “Is something wrong?” he asked him.

Muku flinched once more, whipping his head around to face what was ahead of him. “No… nothing’s wrong.” He replied.

“Really?” Yuki furrowed his brow, suspicious of him. “You’ve been spacing out a lot during practice, up until now. Are you sure you’re fine?” Muku looked back once more to see Yuki’s expression, concern being directed straight at him.

Muku smiled nervously. “Really, I’m fine! You don’t have to worry about me too much.”

Yuki hesitated a bit before answering. “...Ok. But the second I see you dazed or unfocused, we’re going right back to our tents, alright?” Muku nodded in agreement. He really needed to stop thinking so much, especially since his thoughts were all about Yuki at the moment. 

They kept walking, and after a while, they reached the entrance to the trail. Muku smiled excitedly and entered, completely forgetting that he was the faster one in terms of running. They continued on like this for a while, with Muku running ahead and Yuki trying to catch up. Despite how Yuki’s legs were getting tired, and his breath was coming short, he made no move to stop or slow down, not even to ask Muku for a break. Muku heard panting behind him, and before they could continue any further, he had to stop and turn around to face Yuki out of concern. Once Yuki caught up to him, Muku found that Yuki was extremely tired, panting harshly and eyes unfocused.

“Oh my goodness!” Muku exclaimed. “I’m so, so, sorry, Yuki! I just got too excited and started running…” He watched Yuki worriedly as he tried to recover. “Are… are you ok?” He asked him, putting his hands on his shoulders and peering at his face. 

Yuki broke out of his daze and looked up at him, huffing out a sigh. “I’m fine.” He replied. “Just… go a little slower, alright?” He asked him, frowning. Muku nodded and turned around to look at the rest of the trail. They were still a little ways from the view, and Yuki was getting tired. It would probably be best to take a short break. He spotted a big tree nearby and grabbed Yuki’s hand, dragging him toward it. Surprisingly, Yuki didn’t protest. 

‘...Maybe he’s just too tired to care.’ Muku thought. It would make sense, he was running pretty fast back then, and Yuki could hardly keep up with him. 

Muku sat down by the tree and Yuki followed suit, placing their bags beside them. Yuki closed his eyes for a moment, and before Muku could stop himself, he found that he was stuck staring at Yuki once more. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took to recover, while his small hands were folded gently on his lap. It felt calm… serene, even. Yuki opened his eyes to look up, and Muku quickly averted his gaze from him before Yuki could notice. After a small while, he decided to look up as well, both of them staring up at the cloudless blue sky. But for some reason, he felt as if Yuki wasn’t looking with him anymore. His head turned back to face Yuki, and he found that he was looking somewhere off to his right.

“Hey, look, it’s a bunny,” Yuki mentioned.

“Eh?” Muku instantly leaned forward to look at where Yuki was staring. Sure enough, there was a tiny bunny sitting in the middle of a patch of grass, with snow-white fur and a cute pink nose. It seemed to be eating something from the ground. When Muku saw it, he let out a gasp of delight. His light blue eyes sparkled and his chest exploded with wonder and excitement. Before he could stop himself, he was already on one of his rants.

“Y’know, Yuki, maybe the animals around here are putting on a concert! The bunny could be the conductor! Oh, and those birds could be part of it as well! I wonder where they would perform… It has to be a place where every animal can hear them… Oh!” He turned toward Yuki, the biggest smile on his face. “What if they’re performing for us? We’d be able to watch and listen to the beautiful music the animals have to offer! And not only that, but what if we get front-row seats? Wouldn’t that be great?” Once he was done, he suddenly realized the situation they were in, and his face fell completely. “Oh… Oh no, I was ranting again, wasn’t I?” Muku didn’t notice the frown that was placed on Yuki’s face once he said that. Instead, he hung his head and stared at the ground in shame, away from Yuki’s gaze. “I-I didn’t mean to… I’m just the worst.” 

Muku shrivelled up a little, curling in on himself. He knew that Yuki got annoyed by his rants, so why did he have to say that? Yuki probably hated him even more now… 

A hand reached out to him, which was gently placed on his arm. “Hey.” A familiar voice broke him from his thoughts. He looked up, trembling a little as he faced Yuki nervously. “I don’t…” He started, seeming unsure of what he was going to say. “It’s... not like I hate your rants or anything… I mean, they’re not too bad…” Yuki avoided his eyes a lot while he said this. “But, just… you don’t have to beat yourself up about it, alright?” Muku’s eyes widened a bit. He didn’t expect that coming from Yuki. He caught him staring and added in, “W-what? Why are you staring at me like that?”

Muku flinched. “Ah, umm… It’s just, you’re not usually this nice, Yuki.” He smiled at him a little, feeling a bit better that Yuki didn’t entirely hate him for his rants. Yuki, who saw his smile, quickly took his arm back and whipped his head around to avoid his gaze. And… was that a blush? Muku shook his head. ‘No, it’s probably just my imagination acting up again.’ He thought. 

They waited a few more minutes before Muku stood up from his spot. “C’mon, Yuki! If we wait any longer, we won’t be able to get to the cliff in time!” Muku held his hand out to him, and Yuki hesitantly took it, pulling himself up. Once he was up, however, he quickly let go of his hand and started walking ahead of him. Muku looked at him sadly, putting his hand back down. He was hoping that Yuki would be okay with hand-holding…

“Hey, are you coming or not?” Yuki asked, turning around to look at him.

Muku flinched, completely forgetting that they were supposed to be leaving. “Yup! I’m coming!” He replied, running after Yuki as he walked ahead. 

|~~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~|

As they continued on the trail, Muku noticed that the slope evened out a little, making it easier for Yuki to walk now that they were reaching level ground. Instead of Yuki lagging behind, they now walked side-by-side most of the time, occasionally pointing out various plants and animals as they walked past them. Surprisingly, Yuki didn’t seem like he needed to take another break. Well, it wasn’t like Muku was complaining, Yuki seemed fine since their last one. Although…

“Hey, are you alright?” Yuki asked. Muku, at the moment, was looking left and right most of the time, backpack straps clenched out of apprehension. The look in his eyes seemed uneasy, like he was expecting something to pop out at any moment.

“Eh?” hearing Yuki’s voice calling out to him, his head turned around to face him. He seemed concerned, and so Muku quickly spoke as to not worry him any further. “O-oh… I’m perfectly fine Yuki! You… don’t need to worry about me…” His voice was quiet as he spoke, however, making Yuki become suspicious of him. 

Yuki looked around for anything that could be causing Muku to tense up like this. All the plants looked normal, and the path was still clear ahead of them, but… “The area around here is getting kinda dark. Is that what you’re scared about?” He raised an eyebrow at him, and Muku flinched. Based on his reaction, Yuki guessed that he was right on the money.

“Wh-what?! Scared? Who, me? N-no way… Let’s keep going!” Muku started walking faster, and Yuki sighed as he tried to catch up with him once more. He heard some muttering as Muku started talking to himself, probably out of comfort. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched Muku, nervous and apprehensive, trying to distract himself from what he feared. Yuki reached out a hand, but before it could even reach him, a rustle was heard in a nearby bush.

Muku screamed, closing in on himself and shaking in terror. “G-god of the mountain, I am not some scoundrel here to defile your precious home! I swear, I’ll dispose of all my trash in the appropriate bins!”

Yuki deadpanned. “What..?”

“I-I love animals and flowers, and I really enjoy walking in the mountains, so please don’t eat me!” Still shaking, Muku bowed down, fists clenching tightly by his sides. Before Muku could panic any longer, Yuki grabbed his wrist and pulled him up so that he was face-to-face with him once more. As he expected, his light blue eyes were filled with fear and terror. Not only that, but it seemed like he was on the verge of crying. 

Yuki frowned as Muku looked down out of embarrassment, his mouth opening and closing, trying to speak but failing miserably. “Hey, look at me.” His own hand switched from gripping Muku’s wrist to his hand, clutching it tightly. Muku slowly raised his head up, expecting judgement and confusion, but instead, Yuki was looking at him fondly, without a trace of anger or frustration. “You’re gonna be fine, alright? Besides, it was just a raccoon.”

Muku’s eyes widened. “A… raccoon?” He looked back over to the bush, glancing at a small grey creature in the shadows. It turned around to face them before scampering away, it’s bushy tail disappearing behind the leaves of the bushes. “Y... You’re right.” He managed to relax a little, taking in deep breaths to slow down his heartbeat. He looked back at Yuki, who was looking at him with his brows furrowed. “Um… is something wrong?” Muku asked him.

Without another word, Yuki started moving with his hand still in his. Muku yelped, following him as he dragged him forward, much faster than they were going before. “U-um…” Muku wanted to say something to him, but he didn’t know what. Was he mad at him..? He hoped that wasn’t the case, he was just comforting him a few moments ago... They kept on running, and Yuki made no move to stop or let go of his hand. Despite how dark the area still was, Muku felt his worries dissipating. Yuki’s hand felt warm in his, and it made him feel glad that Yuki had helped him. A warm feeling started to grow inside his chest. Even if Yuki really was mad at him, holding his hand was enough to make him happy for the time being. Soon enough, the sunlight started seeping through the breaks in the trees once more, lighting up the trail and making Muku’s worries disappear completely. Yuki finally decided to slow down to a stop, panting harshly for the second time that day.

Muku noticed this, immediately checking to see if Yuki was alright. “A-are you-”

“I’m fine.” Yuki interrupted. “Are you ok?” He clenched Muku’s hand a little, looking at him with concern.

Muku stared back at him. ‘Did… did he really just go through all that to make me feel better?’ He thought. He smiled at him, making Yuki’s eyes widen. “I’m perfectly fine, Yuki. Thank you.” He clenched his hand back, making sure that Yuki knew for certain that he was truly grateful for his actions. He watched as Yuki bit his lip and turned his head away from him.

“Well, you were really scared. I couldn’t just stand there and do nothing…” Yuki muttered. 

Muku giggled. “Still, I’m glad that you helped me out back there. Now c’mon, let’s go! We’re almost at the top!” Still holding each other's hands, they ventured farther up the mountain.

|~~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~|

“Oh, wow,” Yuki muttered as they made it far enough to get to the rope bridge. The view here wasn’t quite as picturesque as the view off the cliff, but the scenery was still very pretty. A waterfall was off to their left, crystal clear water pouring off the edge of the ledge. The water that fell went off to their right, entering a wide, shallow river trailing off into the trees. The droplets that sprayed, combined with the sunlight, made small rainbows appear everywhere, making the scenery all the more magical.

“It’s really pretty, huh?” Muku said, smiling at him a little. “The view should be right past this bridge.”

Without another word, they both walked hand-in-hand towards it, with Muku grabbing the side of the rope bridge first. They slowly walked across it with Muku in front, taking in the breathtaking scenery. The sun was near the horizon, signalling that it was almost sunset, and a cool breeze flitted past them. They were about half-way across when Yuki stopped, making Muku look back at him in curiosity. 

Yuki was looking over the edge of the bridge silently, the breeze making his green locks sway in the wind. The spray of the waterfall made it misty, and their clothes were getting a little wet, but for some reason, Yuki didn’t seem to mind at all. He looked at peace right now, as he watched the scenery in front of him. Before Muku could be caught staring again, he quickly joined in, watching the water below him splash into the rocks. He felt something tighten on his hand, and he looked down to find that their hands were, for the past half-hour, still connected. His eyes rose up to look at Yuki, who was staring back at him without a word. The sky turned darker and the sun started lowering below the horizon, his amber eyes matching the warmth of the sunset. Muku’s heart pounded in his chest. Since when did Yuki look this pretty..?

Yuki looked back at the scenery and Muku followed suit, embarrassed. After a few more minutes, Yuki let go of the side of the bridge and tugged on his arm. “C’mon, let’s go. We’ll miss the view if we stay here for too long.” Muku nodded, and they both headed forward, their hands still intertwined. It wasn’t long until they reached the cliff, and Muku realized that the air here was much colder and windier here. They both walked forward to see better and Muku gasped. 

The view off the cliff was a different kind of breathtaking than the one at the bridge. They could see the entire area from where they were, and it felt, to Muku, that they were on top of the world. He felt a sense of enthrallment running through his entire body, and he smiled happily. Taking in a deep breath of the fresh mountain air, he sat down, and with Yuki’s hand still connected with his, it pulled the other down as well.

It was silent for a while, as they both looked at the view below them. They were so high up, they could see everything that was happening below them. The people on the streets were the size of ants, and the buildings the size of bricks. It made everything seem so… small. Muku felt at ease here. He didn’t need to worry about anything at the moment. Right now, it was just him, Yuki, and…

He looked up to see the sky dazzled in a brilliant display of pinks, purples, and oranges.

The sunset.

Ah, right. How could he possibly forget what he was here for in the first place? He looked toward Yuki, who had his eyes closed, feeling the cool breeze flit past them. “Hey, Yuki?” Muku broke the silence. Yuki opened his eyes slowly, looking over at him. “How are your designs coming along? Did you get anything new from our adventure today?” He asked curiously. 

Yuki looked back at the sunset and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He looked surprised for a moment, then confused. He looked over at Muku again, and finally, a small pink hue spread on his cheeks. “Yu...ki?” Muku asked in concern.

Yuki turned his head around to face the sunset once more and sighed. Bringing his knees up to his chest, he pouted a little. “I… was distracted.” He muttered softly, just loud enough for Muku to hear.

“Distracted?” Muku raised an eyebrow. “By what?” He asked.

Yuki glanced at him, the pink hue on his cheeks growing into a redder shade. “You...” He stated with embarrassment, his pout only growing bigger.

Muku flushed. ‘Because of… me?’ He took in a deep breath. He felt something warm on his cheeks. By getting distracted, did that mean..?

“Don’t get the wrong idea,” Yuki retorted. “I was just…” He hesitated and sighed, looking at the sunset for a bit before continuing. “I had fun, alright?” His tone sounded annoyed, but the corners of his lips turned up into a small smile. 

It was rare to see Yuki smiling, which was why Muku was staring at him incredulously again once more. ‘He looks so pretty when he’s smiling…’ he thought. And before he knew it, he started smiling as well. He looked down at their hands, squeezing Yuki’s softly. “I’m glad,” Muku muttered softly. “I’m sorry I distracted you, though.” He laughed lightly before shuffling a little closer to him. Yuki didn’t seem to mind.

After a while, Yuki put his head on Muku’s shoulder. He flinched, not expecting the contact, but after realizing it was Yuki, he flushed a little. “Hey,” Yuki spoke up. 

“Y-yeah?” Muku responded.

Yuki hesitated for a moment, furrowing his brow before letting out another sigh. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but... why’d you decide to invite me along? I mean, you could’ve brought along someone more dependable like Tsuzuru or the director, or someone more energetic and determined like Sakuya. So, why me?”

Muku looked down to find Yuki staring back at him, waiting for a response. “I, uh…” Muku tensed up and faced the view. ‘Should I tell him about the legend? Or should I just avoid the question altogether? That would be a bit rude if I did, though…’ Taking in a breath to calm himself down, he looked at Yuki once more. “Well, I came up here with you because you’re my friend. You also seemed a bit bored after practice, so that’s why I decided to invite you! I didn’t want you to be in a bad mood, after all.” Yuki processed the information, then frowned. ‘Oh god, did I say something wrong?’ Muku internally panicked.

“You’re hiding something, I can tell.” Yuki blatantly stated. Muku flinched at his response, biting his lip once he realized he was found out. “What is it?” Yuki asked, lifting his head from Muku’s shoulder.

“I… came up here with you because of the local legend…” Muku muttered softly.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. “What local legend?”

He hoped Yuki wouldn’t ask that.

Muku clenched his other hand tightly, looking worried. He didn’t have any choice. He had to tell him that he liked him.

Muku hesitated a bit before silently speaking. “There’s… this local legend. A-and I heard that if you come here and watch the sunset with the person you like… then they’ll return your feelings…” He shut his eyes tightly and turned his head down, anticipating a response. He didn’t know how Yuki would react, but he certainly hoped he wasn’t mad at him. Then this whole trip would’ve been for nothing!

“You… like me?” Muku felt Yuki’s hand clench. “I…” It was silent. He felt Yuki let go of his hand. He was mad at him, wasn’t he? Of course, he didn’t like him back. It was only natural that he didn’t, and he didn’t even like boys anyway… He should’ve just kept silent. 

Then, he felt a warm embrace envelop him whole.

“Yu… ki?” Muku asked, opening his eyes slowly. He soon realized that Yuki was hugging him tightly, and he couldn’t help but smile happily. He returned it, bringing one of his hands up to comb Yuki’s silky locks like he always did. He felt Yuki relax in his arms. Did this mean that he liked him back?

Muku felt Yuki move in his arms, and he flushed as he found himself staring into amber eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but he quickly shut it again as Yuki leaned forward. He relaxed a little and closed his eyes, letting Yuki move in to close the distance between them-

They both flinched and made noises of surprise as both their phones beeped at the same time. Muku leant away a little, grabbing his phone from his backpack pocket and opening it to find many DM’s from the other members of the company. “Huh…” He muttered silently, still red from the attempted kiss. “Seems like I can get a signal from up here. I-is it the same for you?” He turned his phone around so that it was facing the green-haired boy, who stared at his phone, flushing pink.

“I think so...” Yuki responded with embarrassment, looking away.

“Oh no!” Muku gasped, staring at the time on his phone. Yuki flinched at his loud outburst. “Look at the time, it’s getting really late… the others must be worried about us!” Muku panicked, stuffing his phone back into his backpack and grabbing it, standing up. He glanced toward Yuki, who looked less than satisfied. “O-oh…” Muku looked away, just now realizing that he ruined a perfect, romantic, shojo manga-like kiss scene. “Y-Yuki... I-I’m-” Before he could continue, he found Yuki in front of him once more, holding an outstretched hand out to him.

“It’s fine. Let’s get going.” Yuki was smiling, wider than before. And although Muku never got to kiss him, at least he knew that his feelings were reciprocated.

“...Yeah.” he smiled back at him and took his hand, walking back onto the trail and down the hill.


End file.
